R. Kelly (album)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 62:47 | label = | producer = | prev_title = 12 Play | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = R. | next_year = 1998 | misc = }} R. Kelly is the eponymous second studio album by R&B singer R. Kelly. It was released on November 14, 1995. The album was somewhat of a departure from his previous album's sexual innuendos, featuring slightly more introspective lyrics. R. Kelly was the artist's second number 1 R&B album and the first one to top the ''Billboard'' 200; it spawned three number 1 R&B singles in chronological order: "You Remind Me of Something", "Down Low (Nobody Has to Know)" and "I Can't Sleep Baby (If I)". Critical reception |title=((( R. Kelly > Overview ))) |publisher=allmusic |date=1995-11-14 |accessdate=2010-06-25}} |rev2=Robert Christgau |rev2score=(A-) |rev3=''Entertainment Weekly'' |rev3score=(A-) |rev4=''Q'' |rev4score= |rev5=''The Rolling Stone Album Guide'' |rev5score= |rev6=Yahoo! Music |rev6score=(favorable) }} R. Kelly received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Jim Derogatis of Rolling Stone wrote, Kelly "has grown out of his unthinking misogyny to the point where he makes a plea in 'As I Look Into My Life' to 'brothers in the ghetto' to 'love and respect that woman and bring her happiness.' Make love not war is an old message, but Kelly delivers it with sincerity. By spreading it in the hood in these violent times, he believes he's doing God's work, and who's to say he is wrong? Predecessors like Marvin Gaye and Prince have shown that great sex is spiritual, and Kelly's make-out music ranks with the best." Accolades MTV Video Music Awards – 1996 Best Male Video for "Down Low (Nobody Has to Know)" (nominated) Track listing All songs written, produced, and arranged by R. Kelly Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. *Ray Bady – Vocals (Background) *Chris Brickley – Engineer *Lafayette Carthon – Keyboards *Kirk Franklin – Choir Director, Guest Artist *Stephen George – Engineer, Mixing, Programming *Bernie Grundman – Mastering *Barry Hankerson – Executive Producer *Charlotte Horton – Vocals (Background) *Ernie Isley – Guest Artist, Guitar, Performer, Primary Artist *Ronald Isley – Guest Artist, Performer, Primary Artist, Vocals (Background) *R. Kelly – Composer, Keyboards, Mixing, Multi Instruments, Primary Artist, Producer, Vocals, Vocals (Background) *Mr. Lee – Guest Artist, Mixing, Multi Instruments, Programming *Peter Mokran – Engineer, Keyboards, Mixing, Programming *The Notorious B.I.G. – Guest Artist, Primary Artist, Rap, Unknown Contributor Role *Jim Slattery – Multi Instruments *Marinna Teal (Strings) - Vocals (Background) *Mario Winans – Programming Uses in media In 1996, songs from this album were featured several times in the first season of the UPN sitcom Moesha. "Hump Bounce" featured in the third episode, "Down Low (Nobody Has to Know)" was featured in the tenth episode and "You Remind Me of Something" can be heard and was referenced in the fifth episode. Charts Certifications See also *List of number-one albums of 1995 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B albums of 1995 (U.S.) References Category:1995 albums Category:R. Kelly albums Category:Albums produced by R. Kelly Category:Albums produced by Barry Hankerson Category:Albums produced by Tim & Bob